Picture 100 Words of Detty
by DettyisLove
Summary: RESTARTED: A collection of one-shots and shorts involving Detty using 100 different words. :P Lots of Detty! Marc and Amanda, too! :P New Chapter up: SODABUBBLES! )
1. Smile

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**Hiiii! Ok so I am kind of restarting my 100 words collection. I'm sort of cheating. I just want to restart. Hope you don't mind. **_

_**So, the gist of this is for me to write a story inspired by a single word. ******__This will be a collection of one-shots or shorts involving Daniel and Betty._

* * *

_**So here is the new first word. Smile. **_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: SMILE**_

_Yes!_ I thought to myself. I am Daniel Meade, officially, the Editor in Chief of MODE Magazine.

I successfully sold a pitch that set me back on course in a job that I was thrown into by my father.

I looked at the girl before me that made it all possible. A feeling of gratitude washed over me as I looked at her. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and a "great work" muttered from my father. Something I almost never heard him say. Especially to me.

"The idea was actually" I started to say but was cut off "-His best one" Betty finished. "...don't you think?" she added.

My father nodded in agreement and walked off. I looked at her in surprise wondering how she could let me take the credit for something that was completely hers.

_Something so beautifully hers_

Even as Wilhelmina came up and started yapping away I continued to look at the colorful girl in front of me.

I finally glanced at Wilhelmina as she walked away without realizing I was somewhat staring at my assistant.

When the evil wench and her minion left I looked back to my newfound partner and she looked up at me with an almost shy smile. As I looked at her that smile of hers grew bigger. And with that I found _myself_ smiling bigger. Her smile was oddly contagious, even despite the metal that adorned her teeth.

I hadn't realized how positive this spitfire before me was. And I let someone fool me into hurting her. I suddenly felt relieved that she decided to come back. I wasn't sure why she came back. Did she come back because I told her the idea she developed was beautiful? Or had she come back because I pretty much begged her to? Was it for me or for her? Maybe both?

I wasn't sure, but at that moment I realized it didn't matter what her reason was; the fact that she was here actually made me feel happy.

_A rare and encouraging kind of happy_

When the meeting was over and I was leaving, I stopped as I was about to get into the town car with one of my 'flavors of the week'. For a brief second I felt ashamed of myself. For some reason I wanted to wait and see Betty again before I left.

I didn't really know why I wanted to wait. I was going to see her tomorrow.

_Tomorrow. _

That thought vanished from my mind as I saw her exit the building with the woman that worked in the Closet.

_Christina. _

I called her without a second thought

"_Betty!"_

I waved my hand and momentarily felt embarrassed at my behavior. I was waiting for a girl. _I_ called her. It was usually the other way around. Daniel Meade never waited for a girl. Girls waited on me. For me.

She spoke to Christina and then walked over.

I looked at her "you should have let me tell him it was your idea." I said still not understanding how she could be so kind. "Don't worry. I will the next time" she uttered and that made me laugh. I liked that. I knew that she was going to keep me in line somehow and I was glad. I realized I needed that. And I realized that I was wrong to judge her.

"Thanks" I said a smile still on my face. "You're welcome" she responded.

She began to spit off things that needed to be done in the morning. I smirked listening to her. "Betty..." I interrupted "tomorrow"

She stopped talking and looked at me. She nodded with a small smile.

_I smiled. _

Unexpectedly an 'ehhm' was heard from the town car. I looked at the town car and then back at Betty.

"Good night" I said leaning against the door somewhat.

She smiled and nodded.

As I started to get into the town car, I stopped and watched her walk away. She tripped, but continued walking. That smile was still on her face. I smirked as I watched her and got in the town car.

_Betty... _That was her, I thought.

As the town car was pulling away, I noticed Christina was still standing outside of the building.

She smiled at me. It was a strange smile. Like she caught me in the act of something.

It made me nervous and somewhat embarrassed that she saw me watching Betty walk away. I just smiled back, something I would have never done. Before today.

As the town car drove off, the model I forgot was sitting next to me grazed her hand across my leg. I looked to her and smirked. But then I felt weird about being with her.

I was Daniel Meade. I was deemed New York's playboy extraordinaire. I was in a car with a hot sexy model who wanted me. And all I could think about was Betty.

It was unnerving and I pushed the thought of her away and grabbed the model's face in my hands and kissed her.

I figured if I continued to kiss her, the thought of my assistant would vanish from thought.

A flash of her smile crossed my mind and I pulled apart from the blonde leggy beauty I was just kissing.

I sighed and dropped my head against the seat of the car.

She looked at me oddly, but slid her hand up my chest.

I looked to her hesitantly. "How about we just go to dinner" I suggested not wanting to do more with her. I didn't know what I felt. Guilt? Shame? Something else?

"Sure" she said, then a seductive smile swept her face "As long as there's dessert" she finished.

I smirked half-heartedly. All I could think about was tomorrow. I smiled. A _genuine_ smile. Something that was rare for me.

_Tomorrow..._ I thought to myself.

* * *

AN: I am so cheating. lol Let me know what you think.


	2. Heartbroken

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**Heyy! :D here is the next one-shot. The word is 'Heartbroken'. Hope you like it! :D**_

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: Heartbroken**_

It was a late night and Betty was sitting on the floor in her trashy apartment in the dark.

There was no electricity and a leak in the middle of the room was forming.

She listened as the wind howled through the window.

She felt tears slip down her cheeks. She felt sadness and loneliness overcome her.

Matt left her.

Just when she thought things were going so well, not only professionally, but even in her relationship with Matt, he left.

She was happy for him. She inspired him. She had inspired him to move across the world. Away from her.

She sighed.

Here she was, sitting in her hopeless apartment, her foot broken, her hair a mess, and her arms itchy, heartbroken...again. Maybe it was better if she gave up on finding love. She needed to focus on her work. Her writing. That made her happy.

Her heart couldn't take more of being broken.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door that startled her. She felt scared realizing she was alone in a dark and cold apartment with a broken foot. Then she heard him. His voice calmed her so much she smiled.

"Betty..." Daniel called as he knocked again. Betty wiped at her face. "You can open the door. I can't get up" she said feeling helpless. The door opened and Daniel's eyes immediately landed on her.

"Betty..." he said softly as he walked in toward her. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark all alone?" he said as he closed the door after him. "What happened to you?" he asked in concern.

Betty felt the tears in her eyes again and couldn't suppress them back.

"Betty..." he sat down beside her and looked to her. She looked at him unable to hold her tears in. "How did you know I was here?" she asked, her lip shaking as she spoke. "Hilda called me. She told me what happened. She said you were heading here alone."

Betty looked down, tears slipping down her face. Daniel looked at her and felt his heart break at the sight of her tear-stricken face and her sad eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered bringing his arm around her and pulling her body closer to his. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into him.

"He never deserved you" she heard him say. She smiled slightly. "You deserve way better." He continued. "Do you want me to go to Africa and punch him?" he said protectively holding her closer to him. She laughed through her tears.

He pulled back just enough to see her face. "I will, you know?" he said with a determined tone. She smiled looking at him despite the tears filling her eyes. She nodded. He smiled and held her close again. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him.

Daniel smiled. He felt like the sun was hugging him. "If I had a girl like you I would never let her get away." He said rubbing her arm subconsciously.

Betty felt the tears in her eyes again, not because she was sad, but because she realized she wasn't alone. She had Daniel. And he was here for her. "You're so special, Betty. The man who has your love is very lucky."

She couldn't help it. She started to cry and hugged him closer. He just continued to hold her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" he said apologetically. "Please Betty..." he said feeling the air in his lungs diminish.

"I love you" she sobbed into his chest. Daniel's heart raced in response. He just smiled and rubbed her back warmly. "I love you, too, Betty. I'll never break your heart" he said sincerely wanting to always be the one who she came to whenever she was hurt, the one she came to when she had to tell him about a brilliant idea for her blogs, the one she came to when she needed a friend, the one she came to just because she was Betty and he wanted her in his life.

He always knew what an idiot Matt was, but he was sure that he had to be the biggest moron that lived on the face of the earth to leave Betty. Good riddance. He never liked him to begin with. In fact he hated every guy Betty was with. They were losers and absolute dog poo.

Betty continued to cry, but he noticed her sobs were turning into whimpers. After she calmed down she let go of him. He felt lost for a split second. She looked down as she moved away. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He looked at her strangely. "For what?"

"for..."

He didn't let her answer "For being hurt? Don't be sorry. I want to be here for you. I'm your friend" he said sincerely. Betty was the only friend he ever had in his life. Well his only true friend. He wanted to be her friend, too. He always was one way or another, but there was always another label attached to that title.

Boss.

Teammate.

He didn't want to be Daniel Meade, Editor in Chief of Mode, or Daniel Meade, most eligible bachelor, or Daniel Meade, the man whore. He wanted to be Daniel Meade, Betty's friend.

She looked at him shyly "thank you" she whispered. He wondered why she seemed so shy all the sudden.

"Now come on. Let me take you home and I'll get you some soup on the way."

She nodded with a grateful smile. He got up and helped her up. As they got in a town car and were on the way to Queens, Betty dozed off. Daniel watched her, a strange feeling overcoming him. He couldn't believe he had someone like her in his life. He knew there was no way he would ever let her leave him. He realized he was being selfish. Which he now understood what Betty must have felt when Matt said he was leaving... she probably felt selfish is she held him back. He knew she couldn't do that. He felt his heart twinge as he thought about how Betty must be feeling.

"Hmm...Daniel..." he heard her mumble. "Ya Betty?" he responded attentively.

"Are we home?" she whispered. "Almost" he replied with a smile.

A very jumbled "kayiloveyou" is what came out of her mouth next. He felt his heart lift. He smiled. "I love you, too" he whispered very quietly. When he looked at her face he saw that there was a light smile. He lied against the seat of the car, a smile on his face.

When they reached the Suarez house, Daniel quickly got out from his side of the car and came over to Betty's opening the door. "Betty..."

"Hmm..." she mumbled sleepily. He smiled "Sweetie, we're home" he said, instantly realizing what he said. He shook his head and touched her arm. Her eyes opened lazily. She smiled lightly and he smiled in response. He helped her get out of the car. Just as they were beginning to walk, he got an idea. He suddenly brought his hands under her knees and lifted her. "DANIEL!" she squealed in surprise not expecting him to do that. He chuckled.

She smacked his shoulder and he laughed again. He looked to her face "let me carry you" he said in the form of a question. She smiled and looked away from him for a moment. "okay" she said looking to him again.

He smiled the light in his eyes visibly brighter. She giggled "The crutches... and the soup."

He shook his head "leave them. You don't need them. You have me" he said with a grin. She smiled feeling butterflies. She moved her arms around his neck.

"I do have you. Thank you" she said gratefully. She couldn't believe that she had Daniel. She found that she was a lot less heartbroken with him around. As they walked up to the house, Betty admired his face, the shine in his eyes, the smile on his face, his lovely hair, and his handsome features. Daniel Meade was her friend. She smiled and rested her head against him.

"Thanks for being my friend" she said. He smiled and knocked as they reached the door. As the door opened, Mr. Saurez and Hilda stood there relieved to see Betty.

Daniel smiled when he saw their smile filled faces. "I brought your princess home" he said with a smirk glancing at Betty. She smiled "you can put me down now" she whispered feeling her heart race without reason.

"Not until I get you inside" he said. Mr. Suarez and Hilda smiled as he made his way into the house. They looked to each other and shook their heads. "Oh my God, Aunt Betty, what happened to you?" Justin said as he walked into the living room as Daniel set her down on the couch.

"Uh...your aunt's been through a lot tonight." Daniel replied for her knowing she probably didn't want to talk about it all. She looked to him with a thankful smile and looked to Justin. She held her arm out and he walked over and hugged her.

"You may have lost Matt, but you'll always have Daniel" he whispered to her before he moved away. She looked at him in surprise wondering what he meant by that. She looked to Daniel to see him talking to Hilda and Mr. Suarez and them laughing. She felt her eyes begin to water.

"I love you" she whispered to herself watching them. She knew she had no reason to feel heartbroken. Everyone that belonged in her heart was right here.

* * *

AN: omg I love this one. lol :D It made my heart all tingly writing it. lol


	3. Proposal

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**Glad you're enjoying the one-shots. Here is a treat for you before I leave to school. Hope you enjoy. This one is fun :P hehe **_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: PROPOSAL**_

"So, what do you say, Betty? Do you accept my proposal?" Daniel asked giving her his best puppy dog look.

Betty looked at him thinking he was so silly and crazy for asking her to that for him.

"Oh...MY...God!" Both Betty and Daniel looked to the door to see Amanda standing there mouth agape. They looked to each other in confusion, but then realized why she was freaking out. Daniel quickly let go of Betty's hand and stood up.

"Oh my gosh, ahhh..." Amanda stepped out of the doorway and yelled "Daniel's proposing to Betty!" She said extremely loudly and ran off "AMANDA!" both Betty and Daniel called after her.

Betty sighed running a hand over her face. Daniel placed his hands in his pockets and just laughed.

Betty looked at him curiously. "You think this is funny? All of Meade is going to know about this." She said which earned another laugh out of him.

Betty couldn't help the smile that swept her face. Daniel looked at her. "Just my luck"

Betty looked at him strangely. "What?"

Daniel stepped closer to her. "That she didn't hear you say yes"

"What?"

"Then at least everyone would know you said yes." He said with a smile.

Betty eyes went wide, her heart started to pound against her ribcage. "wh...what?" she asked, confusion and wonder written in her bright eyes.

"Wh...why would you want people to think that?" she asked, her heart going just a tad crazy at the moment. Daniel took a few steps closer which made Betty's heart pound even harder. He smiled and shrugged. "At least I'd be engaged to you"

Betty's eyes got even bigger. "huh...wh...what?"

Daniel placed a hand around her waist and pulled her against him, her body now pressed against his. She looked at his eyes in wonder and slight panic. He smiled "would you say yes?"

There is no way that Betty's eyes could get any larger at this point. Her heart was racing wildly and she felt her breath escape her lungs as she looked into those gorgeous, incredibly mesmerizing eyes of his and that smile, that smile was completely melting her heart right about now.

"um, um, um..." she responded dumbly. He smirked and tugged her closer making her gasp in surprise. "huh, I...I... uh..."

He smiled, his face getting closer to hers. Betty instantly closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her cheek. Daniel smiled looking at her face. He couldn't believe he was this close to Betty right now. It completely took his breath away. He would be lying if he said his heart wasn't the slightest bit racing right now with her so close to him. He could feel her chest rising and falling from her breathing against him and it sent all sorts of tingles through his body.

Daniel couldn't help his lips from gravitating closer to hers. Those incredible...sexy...sweet lips... it was as his lips got closer to hers that made it hard for him to breathe.

Betty wasn't sure what was happening. Was Daniel teasing her? Was he being serious? And why, oh WHY was he torturing her right now with his lips so close to hers. She felt like she was going to disintegrate under his touch. And God, she felt so amazing in his incredibly muscular arms. And damn, he smelled so, so good. She couldn't help herself from saying his name. He was making her crazy right now.

"Daniel..." the whisper of his name escaping her lips made his heart stop. He never felt so amazing. He felt a rush through his veins. He smirked bringing his mouth next to her ear. "I think you'd say yes" he whispered back to her, his breath sent a shock through her body.

It was then that Betty opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and lightly pushed him away from her. Crossing her arms over her chest she smirked. "What makes you think I'd say yes?" she teased. She didn't know how she got the balls to tease him like that, but she felt...she felt good right now.

He grinned "because..." he started but stopped suddenly second guessing himself. Betty noticed that defeated look in his eyes. "What?" she asked her voice softer than before. He looked up at her. "Nothing" he smiled.

"What were you going to say?" she asked stepping closer to him and looking into his eyes. "I...uh...well..."

She stepped closer and took his hand in hers. He looked at their joined hands and back to her face. He smiled. "I was uh...going to say... um...I'd say yes"

Betty smiled. "To me?" she asked feeling butterflies all over. He nodded with a smile.

Suddenly Betty felt her cheeks warm up. She looked down letting go of his hand, but he automatically took it back in his. She looked up at him, into his deep eyes. "This is crazy" she said not understanding what was going on and how this even happened.

"Why?" he asked

"You're Daniel. I'm Betty. What is this?" she asked waving her hand between both of them. He pulled her close "I don't know. Do you want to find out?" he asked placing his forehead against hers. She looked at his eyes in surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked feeling every ounce of sanity leave her brain. He answered her with a kiss to her lips. Betty's eyes went wide momentarily, but she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. Daniel felt invigorated. He couldn't believe he was kissing those lips that he'd fantasized about on more than one occasion over the years. Having her in his arms felt right. He knew they had to give this a chance. Whatever this was, he felt they owed it to themselves to see if there could be more than friendship between them and with this kiss and Betty in his arms right now, he was very sure.

She left his lips abruptly. He looked at her curiously. "Sorry, Betty, I didn't mean...I just..." he sighed letting go of her wondering if he really screwed up this time and went too far. "Please forgive me...I was just" he was cut off by Betty placing her hand on his mouth to stop him from talking.

"I love you" she said surprising him completely. He didn't expect this at all. "You, you, you, you love me?" he asked his eyes wide and bright.

She nodded smiling. "Yes. I know it's crazy, but God, Daniel when you kissed me, it just...it felt right."

Daniel smiled brightly and pulled her close to him "I felt that way too."

She smiled looking at his eyes in wonder. "So..."

He smirked "So?"

"What do we do?" she asked. "How about...I take you...on a date?" he said with a grin.

Betty smiled and nodded "okay!"

"So, you see you definitely are accepting my proposal" he said teasingly. She giggled. "I guess so

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! :D have a wonderful day! :D


	4. Diamond

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**Hellooooo! :D I'm so glad you are all enjoying my little one-shots! :D I think they're fun to write. So, this next one corresponds with the previous one- Proposal :D Hope you enjoy it! There will be one more that goes along with it as well. **_

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: DIAMOND**_

It was a beautiful fall night and Daniel never felt more alive than he's ever felt. As he walked up the steps to Betty's apartment with flowers in hand and something special in his pocket he took one last deep breath. It had been one month since they'd been going out and he still felt his heart rush at the thought of her or the sight of that lovely bright smile.

He knew without a doubt that she was the one for him. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet, even though he knew he did love her every moment he was with her. She told him on multiple occasions, but every time he was about to tell her, he would get distracted by his own racing heart.

He wanted to make this night special. He knocked on the door unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Coming" she yelled happily as she ran out of her room, but tripped as she tried to run to the door while putting on her shoe "oww" she squealed when fell to the floor.

"Betty?" Daniel called at the sound of something banging. "I'm okay" she said as she got up and opened the door with a loss of breath.

"Hi" she said breathlessly.

Daniel laughed when he saw her, some of her hair was flipped over her face, and she looked momentarily disheveled. He found her absolutely adorable. Yet incredibly sexy. She was in a semi short ruffled maroon dress and her hair was straight and had a clip to the side, and that smile, that was her best accessory. Daniel fixed her hair back in place with a smile.

She blushed looking at him.

"Hello, my clumsy sexy princess" he said with a smirk holding out the flowers to her. Her cheeks turned crimson and that made him laugh again.

She looked at his eyes with a pout. "Stop making fun of me"

Daniel looked at her eyes "I'm not making fun of you. I think you're cute."

"That's all?" she asked more to tease him taking the flowers from his hand. She just loved hearing him compliment her.

He smirked. "No, there's plenty more." He stepped closer and placed an arm around her waist. "You're beautiful."

"Really?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Oh yes. You're gorgeous."

She smiled still looking at his eyes. She would never get tired of seeing those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"You're sexy and hot...and sooooo fine" he said taking a long admiring scan of her body. She smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"Really?" she asked with a giggle. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Absolutely, my damn" he said letting out a breath as if he was just running a marathon.

Her eyes got bright in response. She giggled seeing that she flustered him a bit. She dropped the flowers on the table next to them placing her hands around his waist. "What else?" she asked wanting to hear him speak more.

He smiled "Your smile is the best in the world"

She met his eyes, her eyes sparkling. He felt his heart race at that smile that graced her sweet face. Betty slipped her hands around his midsection and up his chest "anything else?" she whispered.

"Hmm...you...you make my heart race like a sports car"

She smirked and looked up at him. He smiled placing his hands on top of hers that were still on his chest.

"One more thing..." he said looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're the love of my life" he said sincerely. Betty's eyes got bright like diamonds. "I...I am?" she asked not sure if she was dreaming or not. Did Daniel Meade, her friend, her boyfriend, her love, say that she, Betty Suarez, was the love of his life?

He nodded placing a hand to her cheek. "Yes, I love you, Betty." He wanted to wait to tell her he loved her and make it really special, but he couldn't hold it back. Just seeing those glimmering eyes and that sparkling smile that was exactly how he felt and he had to tell her.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you, too, Daniel. You really love me?" she asked looking at his eyes. He smiled and placed his other hand to her face now holding her face in both of his hands. "Yes, with everything in me. I love you."

A few tears trickled down her cheeks and he wiped them away. She placed her hands on top of his and pulled his arms around her meeting his lips for a passionate kiss. Her arms came around his body holding him tight. Daniel couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He held her even tighter picking her up slightly. She giggled against his lips. "I love you" she mumbled against his lips and kissed him again. He kissed her a few times feeling the happiest he ever felt.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked resting his forehead against hers. She nodded. "Yes. I'll go anywhere with you."

At that Daniel smiled. He took her hand in his and they made their way out. About fifteen minutes later they were dropped off at the bridge. "What are we doing here?" she asked in wonder taking a glance over the bridge and back to him.

"Betty, do you remember that night? We came here four years ago."

Betty nodded "Yes. I'll never forget that night."

Daniel took her hand in his. "Betty, that night when you were telling me about the blizzard and the city, your eyes, even through your glasses, they sparkled like diamonds."

Betty looked at his eyes in surprise. "Sure diamonds are beautiful and precious, but do you know what the best gem in the world is?" he asked getting lost in those eyes of hers again. She shook her head "What?" she asked softly, her heart was racing like crazy and she had no idea why.

"You." he said simply.

Her eyes got bright and began to water instantly. He smiled "Betty, you are the most special gem in the world to me. I really wanted to get you the most perfect diamond ring in the world, but I realized that that was impossible, because you were already the most perfect gem in the world."

At this point tears were slipping down her face nonstop. "So will you settle for second best?" Daniel got down on his knee and opened the small velvet box encasing her diamond ring.

Betty placed her hand to her chest feeling her heart go a tad crazy. "Will you marry me, Betty?"

Her eyes met his and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I will. I love you!" she said wiping at her face. He smiled brightly and slipped the ring on her finger placing a kiss to her hand. As he looked up at her, he was taken aback when she tackled him to the ground in a big hug. He laughed wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled and held his face placing a kiss to his lips. He deepened the kiss.

He smirked realizing something. She looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked with a smirk herself. "I knew you'd say yes!" he said with a grin. She giggled and kissed him.

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Will you marry me?" she asked with a shine in her eyes. He smiled wide and nodded. "Yes, my beautiful sexy clumsy girl"

She giggled. "I knew you'd say yes, too" she said playfully. "uh-huh"

She leaned into him looking at his eyes "I love you"

He brought his hands to her face pulling her closer "I love you, too"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! It made me giggle when I re-read it! haha :P I'm so lame. lol


	5. Poetry

**Picture 100 Words of Detty**

_**Hiii thanks so much for your reviews! :D yay! So here is another one. I believe this would take place in season 4ish, not really a specific episode. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: POETRY**_

Betty was sitting at her desk reading when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Daniel. She smiled seeing him. Her day was really only complete when she saw him.

He smiled back and said "whatcya readin?" he said it with a bounce of his heel. Betty giggled thinking he was so silly sometimes.

He smirked loving her laugh.

She held up her book and he tilted his head to read it at the angle she held it at. "A Collection of Poems" he read.

Betty looked at him curiously wondering why he was here. "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

He pouted "I'm boreeeddd"

Betty giggled again "Seriously?"

"YES!" he nodded "...besides, you must be bored if you're sitting here reading...poetry" he said making a face.

"Are you insinuating that I'm...boring?" she said standing up. He stepped back. "You know you are" he said teasingly taking a mocking glance at the ceiling. She could tell he was trying to push her buttons.

"Oh really?" she came back stepping closer to him placing her hands on her hips.

"Mhm!" he nodded playfully still not looking at her.

She pulled him by his tie unexpectedly. His eyes went wide in surprise. He felt his heart race suddenly as he looked at her so close to him.

She smirked "Are you sure?" she asked in a lower voice wanting to mess with him.

"Um...uhh...wha..." was his response feeling his throat choke up. Betty giggled seeing that he was a bit flustered by her pulling him close to her like that. "If I am soooo boring..." she let go of his tie making him lose his balance as she walked away. She turned back to face him "...why are you here?" she asked with a flirty smile folding her arms across her chest.

Daniel couldn't help but to look to her chest. He gulped seeing that the dark purple blouse she was wearing cut low showing just enough to make his heart race. He looked back up at her.

Betty felt the heat rise to her face realizing where Daniel had been looking. She noticed he'd been giving her lingering looks lately, but she pretended it was nothing.

He smirked registering what she said "touché, you're definitely not boring, Betty"

Far from it, he thought to himself. His lovely former assistant and friend made his life interesting, in fact.

He noticed her light smile. He smiled. "I should have figured you liked poetry"

"Why is that?" she asked

"You're smart" he said looking at her eyes. She smiled "Thanks. I love poetry. Do you like poetry?" she asked.

He shrugged "it's... ok."

* * *

The next day Betty walked to her desk and saw an envelope with her name written on it. She picked it up and took out a card that had colorful flowers and butterflies printed on it. She smiled and flipped open the card.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_I'm definitely no Shakespeare here, _

_But I attempted to write a poem for you._

Betty's smile got bigger.

_You're so sweet and incredibly nice._

_You're one of the few that spice up my life._

_Your smile is the sun of my day. _

_Is that really lame to say?_

Betty bit her lip feeling her cheeks warm up.

_You gotta know, without you I'd be a total wreck. _

_Can you believe my lame attempt at being a poet? What the heck?_

Betty giggled.

_I'm sure you're laughing by now._

_It took me two hours to write this, I'll have you know._

_But... for you it is totally worth it._

Betty felt butterflies everywhere and her heart lifted.

_Thanks for being my friend._

_p.s. I hope this didn't ruin poetry for you. _

Betty smiled wide and walked out of her office towards Daniel's. She walked in quietly and noticed that he was standing in front of his desk, his back facing the door, as he looked down at proofs that lay scattered across the top.

She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped a little, but then she felt his hands on top of hers.

Daniel smiled when he realized it was Betty that was hugging him. He couldn't pin point the feeling he got with her arms wrapped around him like that, but he knew he never felt this way before, especially about Betty.

"Thank you" he heard her say quietly.

"You're welcome" he responded in the same tone.

"You definitely didn't ruin poetry for me. That was the nicest poem I ever read" she said sincerely.

Daniel smiled gratefully. "So...does that mean I'm your favorite poet?" he said jokingly.

She giggled and he felt himself smile wider. "Yes" she said with another giggle. He laughed "Can I turn around now?" he said with a chuckle. Betty let go of him reluctantly, trying to hide the sadness she felt.

He turned around looking at her. "I didn't tell you to let go of me." He said with a smirk. She looked at his eyes feeling like a rocket ship being launched into space. She smiled, but looked down shyly. He laughed and pulled her close to him by her arm. She felt her heart rush as she felt herself get pulled into him and his arms wrap around her so...wonderfully.

"I'm glad you liked the poem."

"I loved it. Thanks"

"You do so much for me. I'd do anything for you"

Betty had never felt better in her life. They were both snapped out of their embrace when they heard an "ehhhem" from the doorway.

They both pulled apart at the sound somewhat nervously and noticed it was Claire that was standing at the door with a curious smirk on her face. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Uh...I should go..." Betty said nervously walking away. Daniel sighed watching her walk to the door. Claire just smiled to Betty as she walked out and then looked to Daniel with her eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?" she asked walking toward him. "Nothing mom" he sighed.

"Alright. If you say so" she stated before looking to the proofs on the desk. Daniel looked through the glass of his office to see Betty walking away. She looked back and smiled when she saw him. He smiled taking a breath.

Claire smiled when she glanced to him to see his smile.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! :D let me know!


	6. Tears

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**AN: Hi the next two go together. I'll post it up as well :D. Hope you like it. **_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: TEARS**_

"I'm really sorry Betty" Daniel said, his voice low and hoarse from crying, looking at the empty space where Bradford's hospital bed was just moments earlier. "I was such a jerk to you and you're still here for..." he looked at her "for me?" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Betty placed her hand on his shoulder "Like it or not, I'm your friend" she said before slipping her hand off his shoulder but was surprised when Daniel caught it. She looked at him. He pulled her closer and Betty felt tingles through her. She now stood in front of him; he was still holding her hand in his, his other now encasing it between his palms.

She looked at his eyes and back to their hands feeling her throat choke up. "Thanks" he whispered his voice so low she would have missed it if she wasn't paying so much attention to him right now. She smiled "you're welcome"

He smiled and that sent an absurd wave of butterflies through her. "I do" she heard him say.

She looked at him strangely "What?" she asked confused. "I do...like it." he said now letting go of her hand which she didn't realize he was still holding. She instantly missed the contact. "That you're... my friend." He added but looked down shyly.

She smiled bigger which caused him to smile more when he looked back up. She looked down feeling her cheeks warm up. When she looked back at him he was sitting in the chair, his hands were over his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling instantly stupid seeing as his father just passed away. That's what was wrong! He looked at her through his hands, his eyes glistening with held tears. "He's gone" he said, his voice hoarse once more.

She looked at him at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him what his father told her? Before she could formulate words he spoke again. "I couldn't even..." he sighed burying his face in his hands again "tell him I love him" he mumbled, his voice thick as if he were ready to break down at any moment.

Betty wiped a tear that escaped her eye and placed her hand on his arm. "He already knew you loved him...Daniel." she said in a soft voice.

He looked at her and the look in his eyes confused her. She wondered what he was thinking. Looking at his eyes she felt like she could see the sky. She got so swept up in them that she gasped when he pulled her close and hugged her. She felt an immense rush of tingles through her. After she became aware of the hug, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're so nice" she heard him say. She smiled at the small compliment. Betty didn't know how long they were like that, but they were suddenly disturbed of the momentary quite "Hello" they both pulled apart to see Alexis at the door with a slight smirk on her face.

"I should uh...I should go and give you two some space" Betty said and started walking, but was stopped by a hand taking hold of hers. She felt her heart rate suddenly speed up. "Don't leave" his voice came out so softly and innocently, he sounded like a young boy. She turned to look back at him and smiled.

He didn't smile, but the light in his eyes gave away his happiness. She looked at their joined hands and back at him. He let go "sorry, uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck a pinkish color painted his face.

"I'll be just outside" she said with a small smile and walked out. As soon as Betty left, Alexis looked to her brother with a smile. He furrowed his eyebrows "What?" he said not looking at her eyes.

She just shook her head. "Nothing" she shrugged rolling her eyes. "Ready to go?" she asked placing her hand on his arm. He nodded. They walked out quietly.

Betty was leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed. Daniel smiled upon seeing her.

"Hey, I'll just be waiting in the town car." Alexis said. He nodded, his gaze falling back to Betty. "Hey" he whispered by her ear. He saw that her body stiffened at his voice, but then he saw her smile sweep across her face and he didn't know what happened, his stomach flipped. She opened her eyes and looked to him.

He smiled.

"Where's Alexis?" she asked.

"She uh...she went down to the town car"

Betty nodded.

"Let me take you home." He said

"No, it's fine, really. It's out of your way."

"Please. It's the least I could do"

She smiled "okay"

They both started walking along the hallway, the silence of the hospital washing over them.

* * *

AN: I'll put the next part up too :P


	7. Balloons

_**Picture 100 Words of Detty**_

_**Here is the next part that goes along with the previous. So this chapter is two names. Tears & Balloons. lol **_

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

_**100 Words: BALLOONS**_

Alexis was dropped off first. After a few minutes of silence, Daniel looks to Betty "Betty, stay with me tonight"

Betty's eyes went wide. Daniel realized how that sounded. "I just uh...don't want to be alone. Um...never mind, I already kept you so late."

"Okay"

"I'm so selfish. You're probably exhausted. Just forget..."

"Daniel!" She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "I said...okay" she said with a small smile. He stared at her for a moment. "I'll...uh...you sure?" he asked not wanting her to feel pressured to stay with him.

She nodded.

"I'll call your dad. You sure he'll be okay with that?" he asked suddenly nervous. Why didn't he think before he spoke?

She nodded.

"Let me call him, please. I don't want him to worry...or uh...kill me" he said with a slight smirk. She smiled. She took out her phone and sent the call handing him the phone. He laughed lightly. "You're really letting me take the blow, huh?" he said jokingly. She giggled.

As Daniel spoke to her father, he was surprised that Mr. Suarez was so understanding and that he wasn't angry or yelling at him that he was nuts and there was no way in hell he was going to let his daughter spend the night at Daniel Meade's place. If he had a daughter he probably would kill the guy for even suggesting such a thing. Daniel couldn't explain how grateful he felt that Mr. Suarez didn't do that and that he was so kind.

The only thing he said in regards to Betty was to take care of her. Daniel answered "I will, Mr. Suarez". After everything that Betty and her family had done for him, it wasn't a question. When he hung up he handed the phone back to Betty with a smile. She smiled at him.

"He said it was okay"

"I know"

Daniel looked at her funny. "You knew he would say yes?" he asked in surprise. She shrugged "I thought he might."

He smiled and took a breath. "Thanks Betty."

She nodded. When they made it to his place, Daniel walked in suddenly nervous. Thoughts of the situation floated in his head. Would she sleep in his bed? Would she sleep on the couch? Should he sleep on the couch?

He realized he wasn't doing anything and looked to Betty as she stood there. "Um...so, do you want anything to drink or eat? Are you hungry?" he asked not really sure what he could offer her to eat in this place.

"I'm ok...maybe just some water."

"Alright, come in." he said noticing she was probably a little nervous too. She followed him into the kitchen. He handed her a glass of water. She smiled and took it from him.

After she drank some she placed the glass on the counter and looked to him. "So, do you um...want to watch a movie or uh...I don't know, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged "We could watch a movie."

He wasn't sure if they should get dressed for bed or stay in their clothes. Daniel just decided to ask her. "Do you uh...do you want to change. I have some shorts and a t-shirt you could wear?" he asked somewhat nervously. "Sure"

He went and got her some clothes. When he came out he handed her his Harvard shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that had a drawstring so she could adjust it to fit her. She took it from him and went ot the bathroom to change. She got dressed and walked back into the living room a few minutes later just as he found a movie they could watch.

He looked to her; her hair was tied in a ponytail, the shirt fit her, pretty nicely, showing off curves he never realized she had. The shorts were a little baggy, but she looked sporty. He smiled thinking she looked strangely adorable. "You look nice"

She took a look at herself and looked back at him with a funny look. "Really?" she said with a laugh. "Ya, you look all sporty. It's cool" he said thinking he sounded so lame right now. He didn't know why the heck he was so nervous around her. She'd practically seen him in his underwear when she came over on Thanksgiving to help him pick out a shirt for Sofia.

She laughed finding him strangely amusing at the moment. She could tell he was a little hesitant and nervous that she was staying over. She wanted to make him feel better. She looked to the TV "You found a movie?"

"Yep. They're showing the Lion King... or there's uh The Notebook" he said making a face. She giggled. He looked at her with a smile. "The Lion King" they both said laughing.

They settled in to watch the movie sitting in the middle of the couch. Betty had her legs folded underneath. He smiled finding her youthful demeanor refreshing.

Things were going so well. Daniel wasn't feeling as bad and he was smiling again, but then she realized what she'd done. It was at the part where Simba's father dies in the movie. How could she forget that very important part in the movie? She shifted uncomfortably unsure what to do. Should she stop the movie? Should she change the channel? She knew he would question her.

She looked to Daniel taking a gulp and saw that his eyes were already blurry. Betty felt tears in her own eyes. "Daniel, I'm sooo sorry" she said feeling her chest tighten. He wiped at his face. "There's nothing to be sorry about" he said trying to wave off his sadness.

She watched him, her eyes were blurring. How could she have been so careless? He looked at her, his eyes were watering, the tears ready to spill over. A tear escaped her eye at the sight of his eyes. "I'm so sorry" She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't mean to...I forgot" she stammered feeling her heart break as he tried to control himself from crying. She knew he was struggling to keep it together. "You can cry if you need to" she said not sure what to say. She knew it would hurt him more if he just kept all that sadness bottled up. He just held her tighter.

She rubbed his back "I'm sorry" she whispered. After a while they moved apart. Betty knew that Daniel was pretending to watch the movie. His mind was somewhere else. She felt saddened. It wasn't till a short while later he was hugging a cushion to him and dozed off.

Daniel felt like his head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly. When he went to lift his arm to rub his head, he realized that Betty was lying against him, her head on his shoulder and her hands encased around his arm. He smiled seeing her eyes closed, the glasses hanging low, and her cheek pushed up against his body. She looked so young.

He frowned and wasn't sure why, but he quickly shrugged it off. He released her hands from around his arm and laid her down gently as he got up. As he got up he picked her up in his arms not wanting her to sleep there the whole night.

When he got to his room he laid her down on the bed gently. He removed her glasses and placed them on the stand next to the bed. He leaned over "thanks for being my friend" he whispered and placed a kiss to her forehead. Just as he was about to walk away, her hand took hold of his. "Daniel..." she mumbled. He looked to her.

"I'm cold" she said sleepily. He smiled, but then realized how stupid he was. He forgot to cover her. He went and got the cover and pulled it over her. "Sorry. Good night." As he was about to leave again, he was stopped again. He smiled for some reason.

"Daniel..."

He looked to her once more. "You can sleep here, too" she said, her eyes were still closed. He smiled. "Okay" he felt lightness in his heart and let go of her hand and got in on the other side of the bed. Betty shifted on the side as he got in. He smiled and shifted closer to her. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to be close to her.

She shifted even closer to him and placed an arm around him. He felt tingles where her hand rested on his chest. He smiled letting out a breath. "Good night, Betty" he said as he turned his face to look to her.

"Night Daniel" she mumbled. He smiled feeling lucky that he had Betty in his life. He would be lost without her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Daniel woke in the morning he was saddened to see that Betty wasn't sleeping next to him. Did she leave? He got up and walked out of his room into the living room. "Betty..." he called in a low voice. When he looked around to see her stuff wasn't there, and his clothes were neatly folded on the couch, he felt empty.

As he picked up his Harvard shirt that she was wearing, he could smell the remnants of her perfume. He heard something bang against the door and looked to it to see Betty coming in with balloons and a small bag and two cups of coffee. When she came in and saw him she smiled brightly.

"Daniel!" she said cheerily which made him smile instantly. "You're up." She came over placing the coffee and bag she was holding on the table, still holding the balloons. He smiled. "What's with the balloons?" he asked curiously.

"First, eat something" She handed him the bag. He opened it to see a bagel. He looked up at her with a thankful smile. "Thanks Betty." He was grateful that he had someone so caring and loving in his life. He knew he had to make sure to keep her in it.

"You're welcome, Daniel." She said in happy tone which really made him feel happy. "Why are you so happy?" he asked curiously.

"because..." she looked down, her cheeks turning rosy. He smiled seeing her blush. She looked back up at him. "You're up...and uh...I got a great idea" she said with a bright smile. He smiled feeling his heart race just a bit and his stomach flip at that smile that he came to find was overwhelmingly infectious.

"Cool" he said taking the bagel and breaking it in half. She smiled taking it. "Thanks."

After they ate breakfast, Betty pulled him from his chair and grabbed the string of balloons. "Let's go!" she said excitedly. He nearly tripped as she pulled him to the door. She giggled. They left the apartment and ended up at a park.

"What are we doing here?" he asked curiously. She smiled and held the balloons out to him. He looked at her strangely but took them in his hand. "Now what?" he asked with an amused tone.

Betty smiled seeing that blueness in his eyes. "Make a wish, and the balloons are for your dad."

He looked at her for a minute in fascination and wonder. She continued "I was trying to come up with a nice way of you thinking of your dad. You know, instead of the whole funeral, gravestone thing, why not release balloons to the sky?"

He looked at her with a smile and his eyes were bright like the blue sky. Betty smiled and felt butterflies at seeing him look that way.

"You...are amazing. Do you know that?" he asked. She blushed. He smiled and took her hand placing the balloons in hers and had his hand over hers. She looked at his eyes in wonder. "We'll do it together." He said looking at her eyes and she felt butterflies all over. She nodded feeling tingles on her hand that his was holding.

"Don't forget to make a wish" she said. He smiled. "Ok, so we release on the count of three."

She nodded. "1..."

"2..." she said. "3!" they both said and let go of the balloons, but Daniel took her hand as she dropped it. She felt her heart race. She smiled looking to him. He was looking up watching the balloons disappear into the sky. She saw a smile appear on his face and she felt her heart melt a little. He looked to her with that smile.

"Thanks for that."

She nodded "no problem. Did you remember to make a wish?" she said. He smirked. "Yes"

She smiled. "I hope it comes true."

He squeezed her hand "I'm hopeful that it will." He said pulling her close. She looked at his eyes. "Can I hug you?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She sank against him his wonderful scent pulling her in. Keeping Bradford's promise wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

p.s. I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will update them after next week. I have two more weeks of classes, so please be patient. THANK YOUUU! LOVE YOU! :D 3


	8. Sodabubbles

**Picture 100 Words of Detty**

_hi lovesss! here is a one shot from the 100 words collection. I have a feeling a lot of you will enjoy the first half of this one since it basically trashes the one who shall not be named. Hint his name has the word grub in it! lol :P  
Anyways hope you enjoy! :D _

* * *

**100 Words: The word is** _**Sodabubbles**_

"I hate that grub!" Daniel muttered as he continued walking to his destination. Daniel was furious that Betty's former boyfriend, the one who shall not be named right now, popped up in Betty's life again just after she was beginning to heal and get over him, asking her to marry him.

There was no way in hell that Daniel would ever let that happen! Although, he knew it wasn't his call to make what Betty chose to do with her life. However, that did not mean that he would ever be happy about it if she would have chosen to marry that grub. As far as Daniel was concerned no guy was good enough for his Betty.

Every time Daniel thought about Betty hurting, he really wanted to beat _the grub_ with a rock until he turned into dust.

Daniel really hated that jerk!

He was like a _disease_. Just when things were going good he'd pop up out of nowhere and make things worse.

Every time Daniel saw him he had this intense urge to inflict pain on him. Daniel was sick and tired of that, that_ asshole_ coming in and out of Betty's life making her miserable. This was the last straw; if Daniel saw him come back one more time he will not be held responsible for what happens to that _grub_.

It was definite that Daniel hated any guy that dared hurt his best friend and break her heart, but it was safe to say that Daniel Meade HATED Henry The _Grub_stick! His blood boiled just thinking about him.

In fact, it was because of him that Daniel was on his way to be a good friend to his best friend. He knew she always turned to carbs for comfort. When he spoke to Hilda, she had told him that Betty had to get out of the house and needed to be alone. He knew exactly where she would go.

As Daniel made his way, he promised himself he wouldn't say 'I told you so'. He knew that was not something someone who was hurting would want to hear. He just hoped he could be there for her like she was always there for him.

Betty ignored the tear that somehow escaped her eye and rolled down her face as she reached for another French fry.

She wanted to just bury herself in a hole and never come out. Maybe she could move. She just wanted to escape this awful pain that she felt. She wasn't entirely sure what the pain was for. She really didn't think it had to do with Henry, per se.

She was almost more upset about the constant disappointments of people treating her like crap. Like they could just walk all over her because she was nice and patient... The only people in her life where she felt like even cared about her enough were her family: her Papi, her sister and her nephew. The only other people she would constitute as friends were Christina and Daniel.

As much as she loved Christina, she felt like sometimes she could be more open with Daniel. It was strange and she didn't understand her complete trust in him. Although, he'd messed up on occasion, she always felt like he would be there for her if she really needed him.

She really didn't want to tell Daniel what happened with Henry. She was almost positive she would hear that Henry would be found dead in the bay or something. She smirked somewhat.

She would never admit it, but she sort of liked being protected by Daniel; that he would beat someone up for her if she really wanted him to.

As Betty dowsed her sorrows in carbs she felt down.

Although she had her family, Christina and Daniel, she felt like she was alone right now.

She didn't know why. She knew she had them.

In fact, her sister threatened to take Henry by the 'cajones' and throw him back to Tucson. Betty glared at her sister for saying that, but on the inside she was smiling.

Her Papi would have probably shot him if he wasn't as patient and kind as he was.

And Justin, she laughed when he told her "AB, Henry was not good for you anyways, he was just as bad as Walter, you need to marry Daniel and call it a day!"

She couldn't help her giggles at her nephew's suggestion. Like that would ever happen. Betty Suarez marries Daniel Meade? What a joke? She couldn't even let herself believe it without laughing.

Betty wiped a tear that managed to escape again. She didn't know why she tormented herself like this. Somehow the thought of Daniel never being into her upset her more than this whole Henry fiasco. Another tear escaped. She pretended it had nothing to do with her nephew's suggestion.

She hated tears; it was almost like they were mocking at times. Even though you tried to pretend everything was ok, the tears somehow knew that deep in your heart everything was not ok.

Betty placed her head in her arms watching the bubbles in her soda bottle. She felt another tear escape.

"Stop it Betty. Daniel was right. You're stupid"

"There is no way my best friend is stupid" she heard Daniel's voice from her right side. She picked her head up and smiled another tear escaping. "Daniel? Wh...What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him feeling the air in her lungs suddenly vanish.

Daniel approached her slowly "I'm your friend. Well, I'm trying to be" he said with a doleful smile. She thought it was so sweet when Daniel tried to be a good friend to her. She knew sometimes he felt like he disappointed her. She only wanted what was best for him. At times he did, but he always turned around in the end.

"How did you find me?" she asks.

Daniel smiled and picked up a French fry. "Where else would you be?" he said with a smirk before he popped the French fry in his mouth. "Yum" he said after he chewed it completely.

Betty giggled.

She didn't know why, but she found herself staring at him. He was so sweet. Everyone only saw the hot, rich playboy Daniel Meade, which she admits to herself, that was an accurate observation; she saw the Daniel that opened his heart to her who was so sweet and had a really big heart.

Daniel raised his eyebrow noticing her staring at him. Daniel wondered what she was thinking; she almost had a faraway look in her eyes. "You uh...you okay?" he asked wondering if she was thinking about...the grub.

Daniel frowned for some reason.

Betty shook her head. She reddened slightly. "Um...I'm fine" she said nervously.

"Mind if I...have a seat?" he asked tentatively. He didn't want to bother her if she really didn't want to be with anyone. Although, he really wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer

She nodded and watched him as he took the seat across from her. He smiled at her.

She looked upset "You're here to tell me 'I told you so', right?" she said realizing how stupid she was.

He shook his head. "No, I'm here to be a friend to you."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks"

"As your friend, however, there are a few things I have to say before I chicken out." He said with a serious tone. Betty looked at him curiously.

"I think that that two timing grub doesn't deserve you and I am personally really happy and relieved that you didn't accept his proposal. No one should make you feel like you're second" he said letting out a deep breath as if he had been holding it all in.

Betty looked at him and felt tears form in her eyes. She dropped her head in her arms, the tears slipping again. She just stared at the bubbles again.

Daniel looked at her in concern "Betty...please don't cry. He's so not worth it. You deserve way better."

With that having been said, she seemed to cry more. Somehow the fact that Daniel thinks she deserves better made her heart twist in pain. She didn't know why. (Maybe because secretly she wanted Daniel to think of her that way)

"God, I must be an awful friend if I'm making you cry instead of smile." Daniel reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers that was tucked under her cheek. She looked at him with full eyes.

"I'm sorry, Betty. I'll shut up." He said rubbing her hand warmly before taking it away. The loss made her heart drop.

"Come on, what can I do to cheer you up?" he said wanting to bring that bright smile back. He really sucked at this stuff. She was fine before he opened his stupid mouth.

He looked at Betty and she just shook her head. "Come on, Betty...you're going to make me cry. I'm here for you. I swear to God, I'll go beat him up! I'll take the next flight over there and pound him!" he said in a very serious tone which Betty was sure he would do if she said yes.

She smiled somewhat wanting to test him. She nodded slightly, the small smile on her lips. Daniel laughed "You want me to go?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded again wiping at her face. He laughed and got up "I'll go" he said in a teasing way. She shook her head no. He smiled and walked over to her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I would do anything for you" he said sincerely looking at her eyes.

Betty smiled, her eyes shining with wetness. She looked at his eyes and watched him as he walked around the table and sat back down. She couldn't control those blasted tears. Another one slipped due to his sincere declaration that he would do anything for her.

"Now, please smile for me" he said resting his chin on both of his knuckles. She shook her head no.

He pouted. She felt the smile wanting to surface because he was just too adorable trying to make her smile.

After a few seconds he sat up and said "A-ha! I know what can make you smile."

She looked at him in wonder. He pushed the basket of French Fries toward her "CARBS! LOTS OF THEM!" he said.

Betty was trying so hard to suppress her urge to laugh at him. He was way too cute. She shook her head no again. He frowned more this time.

"You're really making me work, huh? Maybe it will be easier if I just go find that grub and beat the crap out of him" he said starting to get up. Betty picked her head up a disappointed look on her face. He smirked when he noticed that look on her face. He could see that she didn't want him to go. With that he smiled and sat back down.

"Hmm..." he tapped his finger against his temple in thought. Daniel grinned "What if I kiss you?" he said in a playful tone.

Betty's eyes went wide. He just smiled and leaned over the table taking her hand and placing a kiss on top. His eyes lifted to see hers. Betty felt like her heart was pounding inside her and wanting to come out.

His eyes seemed to completely enrapture her. Darn those blue eyes of his. They made her completely forget about everything around her.

"Please smile for me" he said "If I could kiss your heart I would" he said rubbing her hand softly as it was still held in his. Betty was sincerely touched by what Daniel said; more tears came to her eyes. Daniel groaned and dropped his head back against his chair, letting go of her hand.

"I suck at this stuff. I manage to mess up even when I try to make things better. I don't know what to do. I want to kill that moron for even looking at you."

Betty didn't want Daniel to hurt. She felt like she was being a terrible friend. Even though she wanted to smile, the way_ she _was acting made her own heart hurt.

Daniel sighed and folded his arms on the table, resting his head on top. He looked at the bottle of soda that was in front of him. He picked up a straw and took off the wrapper placing the straw in the bottle. Daniel took a sip of soda, but felt frustrated. He blew into the straw causing a few bubbles.

Daniel smiled sitting up. Betty watched Daniel as he was drinking the soda, and then saw him blow into the straw causing bubbles.

"Look, Betty, bubbles!" he said excitedly truly amused by them. He continued playing with straw and forming bubbles in the soda. He was blowing into the straw harder to make more bubbles. She heard him laugh "Come on, this is fun, Betty"

He laughed again. And Betty really couldn't help her smile because he was way too irresistible right now. Daniel could see the forming of a smile when he caught a glimpse of her. He smiled and blew harder causing the soda bubbles to burst out of the bottle and some to splash in his face.

Betty giggled placing her hands over her mouth. Daniel laughed and wiped at his face "So, that's what I gotta do? Inflict pain on myself, huh?" he shook his head.

She giggled again. Daniel shook his head. "Here I was wanting to go knock the lights out of what's his face and all I had to do was do something to myself."

Betty shook her head "No, Daniel. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You're just so cute." She said blushing.

Daniel grinned "Mhm...So if I was soOo cute...how come you didn't go for the other stuff?"

"Because you're too sweet" she said looking at his eyes. Daniel looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"All those things you said to me...they made my...um...heart explode."

Daniel's eyes went wide "What?"

"I just mean...thank you...you're a really good friend and I'm so happy to have you be my friend" she said with tears forming in her eyes. Daniel reached for her hand again, "Betty...you're insane. Only you would cry when someone tells you nice things about yourself."

She nodded "Mhm..."

He laughed "Well, I'm happy to be your friend. I meant every single thing I said. I would do anything for you if it meant keeping that smile on your face."

She smiled and he ended up smiling bigger; the light reaching his eyes making them sparkle like sapphires.

Betty gripped his hand that was holding hers. "Including making bubbles!" he said with a playful grin. She giggled.

Daniel let go of her hand and went to the food stand and got another bottle of soda. He pulled a chair next to her and sat down. He placed the soda in front of and pulled the other one across the table. "Now, let's have some fun. I loved doing this when I was a kid." He said tearing the wrapper from the straw and handing it to her. She smiled and took it from him placing it in her bottle.

Daniel smiled "ok...on the count of three we blow bubbles!" he said excitedly. Betty giggled and nodded.

"One..." he started

"...two" Betty continued. "...three!" They both said and then started blowing bubbles. Both of them laughed at each other.

The guy who was sitting behind the food quiosk was watching them and laughed shaking his head.

Daniel smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We have another pact to keep" he said. Betty looked at him curiously.

"Just like we said we would meet at the bridge at 5 am in the future, whenever we need to escape from the crappiness of our lives we'll come here and play with sodabubbles" he said with a laugh. Betty giggled and slipped her arm around him hugging him. Daniel wrapped his other arm around her holding her close to him.

"Deal" she whispered in the comfort of his embrace. If all she could be was friends with Daniel she would still be happy, because she got to see the side of him that no one else got to see. That made her heart swell with love because she knew she had more of Daniel than anyone else ever had from him, even the women he went on 'dates' with.

"So, sodabubbles?" he said.

Betty nodded "Sodabubbles" she said with a giggle making him laugh.

As Daniel hugged Betty to him, he knew he would do absolutely anything to keep her smiling. She would always have a special place in his life and he wanted to keep her in it as much as he could. She was his best friend. As her best friend he had a responsibility to make sure she didn't get hurt as much as possible.

Whatever reason Betty chose not to accept Henry's proposal, Daniel was not lying, he was extremely happy and _relieved_ that she didn't want to marry him and move.

THANK GOD! He would be lost without her. He was certain he would have taken the next flight to El Paso or wherever he was from and bring her back. He would take her family and they would all convince her that she belonged with them and not with the grub.

The relief set in because he realized he would never want her to leave him. At one time he promised her that he would never stand in her way, however hard it may be to let her go, he knew he couldn't keep her forever. If the time ever came where she would have to leave he knew his life would never be the same. He just hoped he would figure out a way to keep her in it.

So while Daniel had her with him now, he smiled and held her close just savoring the time he had with Betty, who he could honestly say, was his truest best friend.

* * *

Hiii hope you liked that! :D hehe I enjoyed writing it! :D


End file.
